Arthur and the inheritance
by Travis 2017
Summary: Got the idea from a certain show i watched before. No bad reviews allowed read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the inheritance

* * *

Arthur and his siblings great uncle died who was rich and named them and parents was named. He went there to his mansion once when he was only three and visited them when he was five. Them and cousins was named as heirs to it there. He hopes that he gets something good from it. D.W. hopes she also does for he saw D.W. once before one time. Their cousins are there including their bratty cousin Cora. One cousin there is a mean and rude boy named Frank Read. That cousin will only get two things which is his best wallet and a gold pocket watch. We see them all talking now there.

"I saw him a few times and he remembers us so i was here once in fact," said Arthur, "And he visited us two times so we are in his will."

"I am glad he also remembers me even though i saw him just one time," said D.W., "I hope i get something good out of it in fact."

"I am glad i am in his will because one place i just got old wood toys," said Cora, "And another place an old dress when i was just a baby."

"If i get lead based painted toys and toys made of lead i will be angry," said Frank, "When i get angry i start smashing and such."

"You are mean and rude and you need to calm down he has no lead toys," said cousin Sam, "I hope i get his old coins and would except anything."

His own brother will just be getting his car and some books there in fact. The lawyer is there and will read the will and said the place is haunted and the one who gets the mansion and money who remains for the ghost there is mean. And rumors have it it is a demon in fact. His parents as in Arthur and his sisters will get stuff for they are there for they was named as well. One cousin said he is afraid of ghost and that one is Cora. Frank himself said he isn't afraid of ghost but could prove to be the opposite. We see that Arthur got some books, a wallet, and some of his toys and see's them talking there.

"These books i got is good one's which includes two copies of the bible," said Arthur, "These toys are good and made of wood and some of iron."

"I am angry that i just got some wood toys so time to smash them," said Frank, "I also got his best wallet which i won't smash."

"You better not young man for them toys are rare so don't smash them," said Mrs. Read, "I heard you got grounded two times for smashing."

"You better not smash them my son for them toys is indeed rare," said his mom, "I did ground you for smashing my stuff there."

"He is a mean and rude boy and i am just a little girl but i don't smash," said D.W., "If you smash that stuff you will be in big trouble a lawyer is here."

I hope you all like this story here so far for it came to me in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. Ghost part 1

Arthur and the inheritance

* * *

Arthur and his siblings great uncle died who was rich and named them and parents was named. He and his cousins and sister is playing having a good time there with them toys. D.W. and Kate will have a bath there in a big bath tub there. Her one cousin is Cora and they are both girls so nothing they haven't seen before. D.W. has saw a boy's privates as in Arthur's. So she won't touch one unless one ask. But Cora would without permission so she has it with D.W. there. Arthur will have one alone. And Frank will be scared by strange noises. We see him running in his room he uses and see's them talking.

"I did hear it is haunted for i also heard strange noises so i think it is haunted," said Arthur, "Brain would say it is because the house is old but not me i think it is haunted."

"I hope it is good ghost so seems like no harm will come to us here in fact," said D.W., "And i know Brain would say that for he is a nerd."

"I will enjoy having a bath here because i love being clean and being naked," said Cora, "I am glad i will have it with another girl."

"I heard the noise it scared me so i think a demon is here in fact," said Frank, "And saw a shadow in the corner over there in fact."

"Relax kids this house has good ghost and the demon should go," said Mrs. Read, "Our priest can do an exeorseism here and it will end it."

Them kids saw him come and the demon was cast out and good ghost remain but strange noises still heard. They wonder if it is the old pipes for the drains and boiler. For them stuff have been known to make some noise. So the men will go check to see and knows them pipes needs repaired or replaced. And no boiler there just an old furnace. So that can be replaced and saw a ghost who is no harm smiled and went invesable once again. And knows it is a good ghost so no harm to them. And we see them kids going back to play before they have baths and go to sleep.

"I know that is a good ghost so i wasn't afraid one bit because it was of a kid here," said Arthur, "Brain would think it is something else but he isn't here."

"This Brain kid sounds like he is a nerd for seeing is believing but not with him," said a cousin, "I am not a nerd just a regular geek like you."

"Brain is a nerd but he doesn't wear glasses so not all do needs them," said D.W., "If a bad ghost is here we haven't seen it yet."

"He is a nerd who can help our kids to study for test i matter of fact," said Mrs. Read, "And he isn't always right even if he see's it."

"No one is always right except for Jesus for he is all God and all man," said Frank's mom, "I saw a nerd who thought a UFO was swamp gas but was military."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. The gift?

Arthur and the inheritance

* * *

Arthur and his siblings great uncle died who was rich and named them and parents was named. He and his cousins and sister is playing having a good time there with them toys. They see a good ghost who warns them a demon is there somewhere. Arthur knows a demon is there he felt a dark presence there. And that demon keeps good ghost hostage there. They are glad that the good ghost can be allowed to go to Heaven after the priest is done there in fact. He knows he needs to get permission from the Bishop. He just gave him that permission and we see Arthur and them talking now.

"Message recieved ad i did feel a dark presence when we came in here in fact," said Arthur, "I might have the gift of God is blessing me here so we will be careful here."

"I hope our priest gets rid of that demon for we see his shadow here at times," said D.W., "I am just glad we go to church so we are safe here."

"I saw his shadow who had red eyes looking evil so i ran here in this room," said Frank, "I was never so scared in all my life."

"I saw his shadow from a distance and a good ghost came and helped me," said Cora, "Or maybe it was an Angel or even the Holy ghost."

"Lets hope that man can get rid of that demon if not try it yourself Arthur," said good ghost, "You do have that gift and you got saved."

The priest Father O, Connell himself came and when he started the demon showed itself to them. This time not a shadow but a demon. It isn't the devil himself but one who followed him to earth. And can go down to hell but will find another place to haunt someday. The demon said he won't go down without a fight and it has begun. That demon said someone has the gift and maybe the power. And having no idea it is Arthur and thinking it is someone else despite what the good ghost said. We see them talking and the demon is getting weaker thanks to Arthur reading the bible.

"That demon is getting weaker maybe for what someone is doing," said Arthur, "And this book is the bible that i brought from home from a soul winner."

"I think it is the priest for he done that many times which he told us," said D.W., "Not sure why Arthur goes to some other church."

"I sen him get in that church bus and our priest isn't to happy about it," said Cora, "He can get him back when this is done."

"As long as he goes to a church is all that counts it seems to help him," said Mrs. Read, "It was his choice so we allow him to go to it."

"As long as he hurts no one he can go to it it is all Christianity in fact," said Mr. Read, "Our son might have the gift in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	4. Heir is a boy

Arthur and the inheritance

* * *

Arthur and his siblings great uncle died who was rich and named them and parents was named. He and his cousins and sister is playing having a good time there with them toys. They see a bad ghost as in a demon and Arthur somehow got rid of it. And they feel peace there and some ghost remain there. And they are afraid of judgement so they can convince them to be judged. And the lawyer comes tomorrow for he found out who gets the mansion and money. For it will go to a kid there in fact. So one or more of them will move in there. We see them all talking about who gets that place and money.

"If it is me i would be very happy for we get to live here so that would be great," said Arthur, "It is in Elwood city so that means the same school as well."

"If it is me i get to go to the same school so i might get Ratburn there," said Frank, "I don't trust that lawyer because he might say it is him who gets it."

"I doubt that would happen because we can sue him if he tried that," said Cora, "I hope i get this place as well as that money there."

"She is right you know and he would be fired for he works with someone there," said Mrs. Read, "That lawyer is one of the best here."

"If he did that not only would he be sued but also arrested for fraud," said Mr. Read, "And i know one lawyer did and got five years in prison."

One ghost moved to the light got judged and went to Heaven and the lawyer has the name of one of the kids there. Frank won't get it for that great uncle didn't trust him. That lawyer knows better than to name himself as heir to it there. The butler knows who that kid is and it is a boy who gets it. So that means not Cora, D.W., Kate, and Mo won't get it. So it leaves three boys there and them one's is Arthur and two of his male cousins there. So that means one of them is rich. We see the lawyer heading there now from the other side of town. We see them still talking there.

"That leaves me, Ricky, and George who can be named heir to this good place here," said Arthur, "As in my cousin not a friend of mine."

"I hope it is me for i would love to live here and go to the same school as you," said Ricky, "My room would have sports posters up and a sport calendar as well."

"I would also love to live here as well so my favorite cousin Arthur can visit me," said cousin George, "And the lawyer is on his way here."

"I would love to live here in this house here it is a nice mansion in fact," said D.W., "And i see toys in that case can i play with them mommy?"

"I think they are made of lead so it would be to dangerous so no," said Mrs. Read, "I heard he has lead toys here so i think it is them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	5. Arthur is heir

Arthur and the inheritance

* * *

Arthur and his siblings great uncle died who was rich and named them and parents was named. The lawyer is now half way there and has the name of a second will naming the heir. Arthur has no idea it was him that is named in that will there in fact. Arthur is a rich kid and it is in Elwood city so he can go to the same school. And one there isn,t going be happy about that. Frank is that person because he wanted it a lot. And will get in trouble about it there. And see why he wasn't named as heir. And Arthur and his family will move in that place soon. The lawyer arrived and we see them all talking now.

"The lawyer is here i see is car outside and he is coming here lets let him in," said Arthur, "He has that paper in his hands and name one of us as heir to this house and money."

"Thanks for letting me in now gather everyone here so i can name the heir," said the lawyer, "And one hint it is a boy who will get it here."

"I hope it is Arthur so i can also be a rich person who is good looking," said D.W., "And i can have my birthday party in this place here."

"If it is me i would move here if not i will move in a house here anyway," said Ricky, "If it is Arthur we can move in that house there."

"If it is me i would move here if not i still will live in that place in Ohio," said cousin George, "I can move to Elwood city someday if not."

Arthur was named as heir and that they can move there anytime and will start moving right away. Ricky's parents will buy the current Read's house. Muffy said she will come over and help them there move in that place there. His friends are glad that he is a rich boy now. Frank threw a fit and was grounded two weeks and will head home soon. Someday he can be arrested if he becomes a thief. We see him and his friends talking now as he is packing. For they are helping him and Francine and Buster is packing the toys and Brain and Muffy the clothes and the rest is helping D.W. and parents. And one is helping Kate.

"I am indeed a happy boy and i will still be going to Lakewood for i am a bit closer now," said Arthur, "I am glad you can all come over to play and such."

"We know you still will be going there and i will love to go there to that mansion there," said Francine, "And i will be going there after this here."

"I am glad we live in the same subdivision and i see your servants are here helping," said Muffy, "I see you wear boxers now."

"I heard that place was haunted by a demon until it was removed by someone there," said Buster, "And some good ghost remains there."

"I don't believe in ghost so i think it is all in the mind but that is just me being a nerd," said Brain, "And if i see one i will pass it as such."

Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story so i need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story fact.


	6. Last chapter

Arthur and the inheritance

* * *

Arthur and his siblings great uncle died who was rich and named them and parents was named. They are helping Arthur and is family move into that mansion there. He will still be going to Lakewood for it happens to be in Elwood city of course. And knows that house will belong to a cousin and his family there. Arthur and his family is now rich and lives in a mansion. One girl doesn't like Ricky for she says he is mean and rude and that is Muffy herself. And they know she says how rude. So they know she doesn't like him but does like Arthur and his family. We see them all talking in that mansion now.

"I will love living here and will get use to it and now live next to Muffy here now," said Arthur, "I hope my cousin and them gets along with our neighbors like the Molina's."

"I am glad you will still be going to our wonderful school as in Lakewood there," said Fern, "And i hoped that your cousin George would move there."

"I am glad we can still play with him here and school as well as park," said Francine, "I hope you don't let the money go to your head."

"He will go to etiquette school with me and D.W. here as well of course," said Muffy, "We know she needs more help for we know how she is."

"And i hope Ricky adjust to our school for he was enrolled in it now," said George, "His transcripts will be sent there and i think it is."

They know permanent records for schools isn't real just transcripts which is just grades not behaviors. And permanent records is criminal records. None of them has criminal records which is a good thing. For people with them has less rights with people without one. Arthur and his family are glad they are now rich and enrolled in etiquette school and D.W. will indeed need more help for D.W. is a rude bratty girl and they all know that well. Mr. and Mrs. Read took counciling so they can treat all three kids the same. For Kate is there and see's her there and we see them still talking now.

"My parents adjusted well to what she said and ow i am treated better here," said Arthur, "And D.W. we will be going to a second school soon."

"I hope that new school for us goes well and i hope to make friends there," said D.W., "And i liked the way it was before in fact."

"It wasn't fair to Arthur here for they treated him poorly and you good," said Buster, "We know you will adjust being not a brat."

"I know she was grounded once for making a mess in her parents room," said Bud, "She got grounded for a whole week for it."

"We all remember that at first they blamed my brother for it until she gave in," said Ladonna, "And that got her rounded for just a week than more."

I hope you all liked this story here for i enjoyed making it and review it please. The end.


End file.
